Three-Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DICs) are commonly used to break the barriers of Two-Dimensional (2D) circuits. In 3DICs, two or more package components are stacked, wherein the package components include interposers, package substrates, Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs), and the like. Through-Silicon Vias (TSVs) may be formed in some of the package components such as a device die and/or an interposer.
The 3DICs suffer from various problems that may cause the loss in the manufacturing yield. For example, the connectors used for bonding two package components may crack. The connectors may also delaminate from the respective package component. When the 3DICs comprise wafers, there may be severe warpage in the wafers, and the warpage may cause difficulty in the manufacturing process.